A Lullaby
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Just a song i wrote and thought it fit nicely. Mulder and Scully spend sometime with their new son and realize how much they love him. M&S PLS R


**I don't own the X-Files.**

**I do own the little poem though, well it's more of a song. Something I've been working on. Though I'm a little young for this song to be singing anytime soon I know that if I could have kids I would sing it to them as they were babies, but sadly this song will only come to use in this story, so please review and I hope you all enjoy. **

_Little angel sleeping soundly in mommy's arms, _

_No harm will come to you. _

_Dream of a world of fantasy and love, _

_Knowing I am here for you. _

Scully looked down to the small bundle in her arms and sighed softly knowing she had finally found her happiness, and his name was Mulder. Not just Fox Mulder, but now the new Mulder in her life, William. She watched him sleep in her arms as she rocked back and forth on the small rocking chair that sat in the nursery.

She looked up from where she sat to the doorway to find the other Mulder in her life standing there and watching them. His hair was messed up telling her he had just woken up. She had woken earlier to the sounds of William crying, it was hard forcing herself out of his embrace to tend to their son, but a mother has to do what a mother has to do.

"How long have you been up?" He asked walking over to her side.

"About an hour or so." She answered allowing him to place a soft kiss on her lips. He basically lived with them now, he hardly ever went home, forcing them to move the fish tank into her apartment, they promised that within the next month everything else would follow. They didn't want to be apart anymore, they had lost each other too many times and William's birth had finally given them a reason to love together. Both parents wanted to be full time and Mulder and promised a wedding sometime in the near future.

_Dream my baby,_

_And rest your little head._

_Live life knowing we're always here,_

_Just remember what mommy said._

"I love you, William." Scully said gently placing her son into his crib and followed Mulder into the kitchen where he started to prepare breakfast. She had insisted upon helping, but he had declined, saying she had done enough and needed some rest. She sighed softly, secretly happy for a moments peace as she made her way into the living room to lay down on the couch.

"Scully, wake up." Mulder said nudging her shoulder softly. She wasn't sure how long she had fallen asleep for, but the crying sound from Mulder's arms told her it had to be at least two hours.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily looking up to him, her eye sight still unclear from the tiredness she still faced.

"Well, William here wants to eat and I can't help him." He said handing her the crying boy once she had her shirt unbuttoned. After feeding him, Mulder took him back to burp him and let Scully get back to her much needed and deserved sleep.

After placing the sleeping by back into his crib he walked into the living room, having given up on breakfast long ago to sit on the couch with Scully. He carefully lifted her head up so he could sit, then placed her head on his lap where he massaged her scalp.

_Baby, please stop your crying, _

_Mommy and daddy are here._

_Hush now my child,_

_I'll take away your fear._

_Please know you're loved,_

_And someday soon you'll grow old._

_But never will I let you leave my heart,_

_Just remember what you were told._

"We just can't leave him here, he's too young." Scully cried as Mulder pulled her out of the door to the apartment."

"He'll be fine, Scully. He's with your mother." He said trying to get her to loosen her grip on the wall. They were supposed to do some shopping for a few new things in the apartment before they got ready for Mulder to move in. they needed moving boxes, a few shelves and other things. Bringing William had been a part of the plan. But lately he had been showing signs of a small cold and they didn't want to risk his health.

They finally made their way back from the store later that day and once in the apartment Scully rushed into the nursery to find William fast asleep. She placed a small kiss on his forehead before walking into the living room to say good bye and thank her mother. With a promise to keep in contact Mrs. Scully was gone.

Later that night Mulder exited the bathroom and looked around the room to see it empty. He listened carefully to see if he heard any noises from his sons room and when he heard none he found himself running into the nursery.

_My love for you exceeds all others,_

_You are my one and only light,_

_The key to my heart,_

_The morning to my every night,_

_Sleep my fair child,_

_Rest your head well,_

_Know mommy loves you,_

_The truth is all I tell._

"Mommy loves you William." Scully said leaning over the railing to the crib. Mulder stopped and listened, happy he found his girlfriend and son safe and sound, he wanted to tell her it was time for bed, that she needed her rest, but he couldn't find it in himself to interrupt her. "Daddy love you too. We both do. I'm just so happy you are in my life, I'm happy I can finally hold you and see you." She paused for a moment to allow a few tears to fall. "I'm just glad you're mine. That half of you is me. I know you don't understand me, but when you grow up I promise you will."

"Dana?" The voice was a small plea from behind her. "How about you come to bed? He knows we love him, and he'll be up in a few hours anyways, might as well get some sleep while you still can." he said reaching his hand out to her, one she took. They said their good nights to the sleeping child and walked into their room where they fell asleep in the other's embrace.

_My dear baby,_

_So vulnerable and small,_

_Your parents love you,_

_We love you most of all. _

_Close your eyes and listen to the sound,_

_Rest your little head and dream of me,_

_You are the jewel in my life that shines brightly,_

_You are my world, my life, my everything._

Mulder had been gone some time now. She had forced him away, told him to leave and he had done so, but not before telling her how much he loved her and promised to marry her once he got back. Where he was headed, she didn't know, but she did know that for a long time she would be lonely, at least she had her son.

She made her way into the nursery and looked down to the boy, he lay there on his back looking up at the ceiling. His demeanor had changed, almost as if he knew someone was missing from the home. She smiled lightly picking him up and carrying him to the living room where she looked around the messy apartment, filled with toys and other child things. She walked over to the couch and picked up the small stuffed alien toy his father had gotten him.

William took the small creature from her hands and placed it into his mouth where it rested for a while before being thrown on the floor. Scully leaned over and picked it back up, handing the slobbered thing back to her son and watched as he placed it back into his mouth.

"He'll come back William." She assured him as he threw it to the floor for the fifth time. "He always comes home. When you see him again we'll be a real family. I promise, daddy and I will get married and we'll buy a big house so we can live happily. We'll even get you a puppy." She said holding him close and patting his back as he cried.

Someday he would return to them, someday they will catch a break and get to live a normal life. But until that day she would enjoy life for what it was, because she finally had what she wanted. A baby, and not just any baby, but Mulder's baby. The man she loved had given her the one thing she never thought she could have, happiness.

_Hush my dear child and rest your tired eyes,_

_Know when you awaken, I will be here,_

_You brighten my life and have made me whole,_

_Being your mother is something I hold near._


End file.
